Nutcases
Created By: Jay P. Hailey *'Game Purpose:' To advocate the proposition that the ends justify the means in the most direct possible terms. *'Campaign Purpose:' Occasionally as useful tools, most often as mission goals for more sane officers. *'Number of Members:' Unknown. Hopefully not too many *'Public or Secret?:' Very Secret. Many Nutcases do not even know the others exist. *'Relative Wealth:' Poor. They are funded when at all by individual "Black" projects or more often their own wits and a standard officer's pay. *'Publicly Stated Goal:' To advance the cause of the Federation by any means necessary. *'Real Goal, if different:' To have many exciting gunfights against bad guys of irredeemable character *'Group advantages:' Excessive violence, and a willing to do things no sane individual would do. *'Group disadvantages:' Most other factions seek to kill or capture them. *'Special Abilities:' Usually very skilled in the arts of violence, and often in the arts of surreptitious crimes *'Special Disadvantages:' When discovered they usually become hunted criminals. *'Who belongs:' People who believe that it's a harsh universe out there, and you'd better do under others before they do unto you. After all, we're the good guys, right? *'Who doesn't belong:' Anyone with a sense of ethics that has developed past two years old. *'Those in favor:' Boneheads, gun bunnies, and psychos, VIPs: Who ever invented Section 31. The shadowy patron of Col. John Flagg. Lots of other people's fanfics (sadly) *'Those opposed:' Everyone else *'Location:' usually where you least expect or want them. *'Area of Operation:' Any, usually someplace they shouldn't ought to be. *'Public Face:' In the early stages, heroes and saviors, especially of the action/adventure variety. As time wears on, frightening madmen and fugitives from justice. *'Notable Members:' Colonel John Flagg. Lt. Commander Watabe. *'Notable Opponents:' Any character with a sense of ethics. Any writer with a sense of story telling. Any fan who remembers when Star Trek began with the words "...Her mission, to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one (Or Man) has gone before." *'Jay's Notes:' These characters represent not only bad guys in my Trek universe and foils for the PCs, but my own opposition to the sort of fanfic that has the characters fighting all the time, and very graphically, but not exploring much if anything. The Good Old Boys Network is a very much a more mild form of this, one toned down to where I can believe reasonable people would feel that way. The characters in this group are in the throes of wild self delusion and self justification. Even good old boys pull out the stops to bring them down, in most cases. These characters can recover, given proper treatment. It's still not safe to let them near sharp objects afterward. *'Garry's Notes:' I approve of this message. Section 31 is about the most brain dead idea that anyone ever came up with for Star Trek. I really don't care if it came up on screen, so did "Spock's Brain", "Visionary", and "Congenitor" They are also brain dead and do not appear in Epiphany Trek. Hell the latter is an open statement that you should condone slavery. Things like this are why all filmed Trek has to apply for a position in Epiphany Trek. Brain dead crap like a secret organization that works without oversight in the charter of a society that prides itself on it's openness and accountability is fucking stupid. There is no other way to put it. I will not back down on this. "Dark and mysterious" is not deep, it is simply an absence of light. Shining light on a "dark" plot will usual show that it is poorly made and not nearly as kewl as it is with the lights off. If your Fanfic features Section 31, don't even tell me, I don't want to know. This is clearly the belief of those that do not believe that good can endure without evil to back it up. I strongly disagree. Once again. you cannot defend high principles if you do not practice them. The minute that you state that one must set aside the high ideals to defend yourself it is admitting defeat. Frankly, if that offends you; I meant to offend you. Category:Groups Category:Starfleet Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek